This invention relates to a coin wrapping apparatus wherein a predetermined number of coins arranged in a stack is supported by coin supporting means, rotated in contact with a plurality of paper wrapping rollers, and wrapped with a piece of coin wrapping paper, the side edges of the paper being thereafter crimped at both ends of the thus wrapped coins by paper crimping means. The invention more particularly relates to a wrapping paper supplying device which supplies the wrapping paper between the coin stack and the plurality of paper wrapping rollers through a pair of paper supplying rollers.
In the conventional paper supplying devices of the above described kind, the paper feeding speed must be varied with the variation, in set position, of a cutter that cuts the wrapping paper into a suitable length. Such a requirement, however, invites disadvantageous features of necessitating the provision of a speed-regulating clutch, a cutter position detecting switch, and related parts, thus complicating the construction of the paper supplying device, increasing the possibility of failure, and giving rise to inaccuracy in the length of the cut wrapping paper.